dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill/Dialogue
Merrill's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions, as well as personal comments. Dragon Age II Activity comments (Start of combat) * "Elgar'nan guide me, enemies come!" * "Everyone? We're about to be attacked!" * "Lethallan/Lethallin, more are coming!" (Lethallan to a female Hawke, Lethallin for a male Hawke) * "The Keeper told me there would be days like this!" (During battle) * "May the Dread Wolf take you!" * "May the Creators have mercy on you, I certainly won't!" * "Mythal'enaste!" * "You brought this on yourself, you know!" * "Just fall already, you blighter!" * "Begone!" * "Stand back!" * "What do you think you're doing?" * "Oh, that's going to hurt!" * "You'll get more than you bargained for!" * "Oh, I got one!" * "And stay down!" * "For the People!" * "Na melana sahlin!" * "Vir enasalin!" * "Away with you!" (Mana is low) * "I only have a little left!" * "You think they're tiring? I'm tiring." * "I'm sorry I can't do anymore!" (Health is low) * "I'm a bit overwhelmed here!" * "This is going very badly!" * "Ma tel'melana sahlin! Help! Please!" (Using Stone's Throw to come to an ally's aid) * "Don't worry, I'm coming to help!" * "Be right there!" * "I'm on my way!" (Someone else KO'd) * (If Hawke falls) Hawke, if you see any paths in The Fade don't take them! Stay put! * (If romanced and Hawke Falls) Ma vhenan, hold on! (When asked to pick locks without any rogue in party, or rogue has insufficient Cunning) * "Uhhh, no! Definitely not! Ever!" * "What? I hope you're joking." * "On the best day of my life I could manage that." (Upon revival after battle) * "I've got so many bruises now, they've got names and families." * "I had the strangest dream... Oh, maybe it wasn't a dream, nevermind." * "That didn't go quite right. I thought it would." * "In the future, someone remind me that I don't like being pummeled." * "Could we perhaps do battle with a pack of pretty flowers and soft bunnies next time? I'd do much better." * (After battle) * "My goodness! That was exciting." * "I think it's over. Do you think it's over?" * "You know, I think they were really trying to kill us?" * "Is everyone all right?" Location comments (During a quest, including the Gallows) * "Everything here is cold, hard stone. I wish I'd worn shoes with soles, now." * "Have I mentioned that I don't really like it here?" * "I think I stepped in something." * "This place is so dismal." (During Mirror Image) * "I'm not looking forward to seeing the Keeper again." * "Everyone is staring at me. Let's get this over with." * "I've tried everything, but I can't get the mirror to do anything. It doesn't even reflect. That's probably bad." * "If I get the eluvian to work, I wonder where it will show me..." (In Merrill's Home) * "By the Dread Wolf! Why is my house always a mess when people are here? It's clean sometimes, I swear." * "Elgar'nan, six years in this place, and I still can't fix the holes in the roof." (Act 3) * (At the Docks) "Look at the ships! I wonder where they're headed." (Day) * (At the Docks) "Does anyone else think it smells funny here? Like really old, dead fish?" (Night) * (At Darktown) "Why would people want to live underneath the city? Apart from the dwarves, I mean." * (At Lowtown) "I keep getting lost here. The last time I went to the market by myself, it took me four hours to find my way home." (Day) * (At Lowtown) "I don't know why, but I always feel very nervous being out here at night." (Night) * (At The Hanged Man) "It's awfully noisy in here." * (At Hightown) "Everything here is cold, hard stone. I wish I'd worn shoes with soles, now." (Day) * (At Hightown) "It's so quiet here after dark." (Night) * (At the Kirkwall Chantry) "Is that statue-lady supposed to be someone important? She looks a bit cross." * (At the Viscount's Keep) "My whole clan could camp in here and you'd never even find them!" * (At the Bone Pit) "You know, I think this might not be the nicest part of Kirkwall." * (At The Wounded Coast) "Is the coast really wounded? How did that happen? Can't it be healed?" * (At Sundermount) "It occurs to me: I don't know how Sundermount got its name. Certainly isn't elven, is it?" * (Triggered when approaching Gamlen's House) "Is that your house? Oh, it's not so far from mine! We're neighbours! Except for the different neighbourhoods thing." * (At the Docks) "I fell off the pier once. The harbor is really deep!" (Day) * (At the Docks) "I like it better here at night. You can't see the large scary men as clearly." (Night) * (At Darktown) "Have I mentioned that I don't really like it here?" * (At Lowtown) "So many Qunari lately. Do you think they like it here?" (Day) * (At Lowtown) "Did you hear something?" (Night) * (At The Hanged Man) "Isabela said the next time we came here she would teach me to do something called 'body shots'." * (At Hightown) "Hightown is so much cleaner than the alienage." (Day) * (At Hightown) "I think I stepped in something." (Night) * (At the Kirkwall Chantry) "The music here is so pretty, but I can never figure out the lyrics." * (At the Viscount's Keep) "I think I saw sparrows in the rafters!" * (At the Bone Pit) "This place is so dismal." * (At The Wounded Coast) "Do you think we could go swimming later?" * (At Sundermount) "I think the mountain has actually gotten sadder since I've been away." * (At the Docks) "Oh! I think I saw a fish jumping!" (Day) * (At the Docks) "Why does it always smell like cabbage here?" (Night) * (At Darktown) "This place would be nicer if they opened it up to get some sunlight. Of course, I guess Kirkwall would collapse, then." * (At Lowtown) "You know, I sort of miss the Qunari. They didn't talk much, but they were easy on the eyes." (Day) * (At Lowtown) "It's a pretty evening, don't you agree?" (Night) * (At The Hanged Man) "Do you think there's time for Varric to tell us a story while we're here?" * (At Hightown) "Everyone seems so worried, lately." (Day) * (At Hightown) "I think I heard someone. Did you?" (Night) * (At the Kirkwall Chantry) "Poor Andraste... she looks so sad. I suppose it's because of mages or Tevinter or something." * (At the Viscount's Keep) "This place is so sad now. The stones remember what happened to the viscount." * (At the Bone Pit) "Someone really ought to plant some flowers out here. Spruce things up." * (At The Wounded Coast) "I bet people would come here more often if they called it the Happy Coast." * (At Sundermount) "I hate to say it, but my ancestors were not thinking clearly when they decided to bury people on top of a mountain." Merrill and Hawke (While Hawke is exploring/looking at things in the estate...) * "I think Merrill named this falcon sculpture Finnegan. No, wait... that's wrong. Finnegan's on the north face. This one's Messerre Pointy-Face." * "I came in and watered your plants! Your friend, Merrill." "Well, that was nice of her." (If in a romance with Merrill) * "The only thing Merrill's moved in. Maybe she doesn't feel this is her home yet." * (If Orana serves at the estate) "Orana's a patient music teacher, but Merrill should really just stick to magic." * '' (If not romancing Merrill, Hawke refers to Sandal)'' "Handprints? Has someone been swinging on the chandelier? Merrill..." * "I came in and watered your plants! Lots of love, Merrill." "That girl's way too nice." Merrill and Anders Merrill and Aveline * Merrill: You must really like the Hawke family. * Aveline: Why do you say that? * Merrill: You came all the way from Lothering with them, didn't you? And they're not even your clan. * Aveline: Humans don't have clans, Merrill. * Merrill: Exactly! You came so far together, and you didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along. * Aveline: So your Keeper tells you to stop kicking each other, or she'll turn the aravel around? * Merrill: Sometimes she also warns us to stop pulling hair. * Merrill: I would like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. * Aveline: I don't think that's the job for you. * Merrill: I know, but it might help me not get caught. * Aveline: You probably shouldn't have said that part. * Merrill: Why? * Aveline: Just... never mind. * Merrill: Did Lothering have an alienage? * Aveline: It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. * Merrill: Where did the elves live, then? * Aveline: Stables and outbuildings, mostly. * Merrill: I think I like alienages better. * Merrill: Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? * Aveline: What? * Merrill: We break the law. I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? * Aveline: No! (If on a friendship path with Merrill) * Merrill: That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. * Aveline: How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. * Merrill: I'd rather keep it with her/him. (If on a rivalry path with Merrill) * Merrill: That's good. You look uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong again? * Aveline: No, Merrill, that's fine. * Merrill: Ah, maybe it's your shoes. * Aveline: You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. * Merrill: Thank you! * Aveline: But... You're stupid. * Merrill: I'm sorry, what? * Aveline: Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now, instead of recreating old glory? * Merrill: No. No, that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. * Merrill: The Qunari must like it here, to stay so long. * Aveline: From what I've seen, the Qunari don't like anything. * Merrill: That can't be true. They must like some things... Sunshine? Butterflies? Rainbows? * Aveline: If I spot a Qunari admiring butterflies, Merrill, you'll be the first person I tell. (After completing The Long Road) * Merrill: (Giggles) * Aveline: Yes? * Merrill: Is it like you thought? It's nice, isn't it? He seems nice. * Aveline: Yes, he's very nice. * Merrill: I know! And you're so cute when you're with him! Not like normal-you at all! * Aveline: Haven't you got something unholy to do? * Merrill: No, we're following Hawke. That's important, too. (If you complete Mirror Image) * Aveline: This mirror of yours — what does it do? * Merrill: Mostly it stands in my house, looking a bit spooky. * Aveline: But its magic, right? So it can do... Magic things? Is it dangerous? * Merrill: It could fall on someone, but you'd have to push it really hard. It's quite heavy. * Aveline: Merrill, is it a danger to the people of Kirkwall or not? * Merrill: Oh! Only to anyone sitting right under it. * Merrill: Aveline, you'll look after Hawke, won't you? * Aveline: Of course I will. What kind of a question is that? * Merrill: And sometimes Isabela gets into awful trouble. You'll watch out for her, too? * Aveline: Merrill... what brought this on? * Merrill: Anything could happen. You'll protect them, though. It's what you do. * Aveline: There's nothing to worry about, Merrill. * Merrill: Aveline, what's in your mirror? * Aveline: What do you mean? * Merrill: In your mirror. What do you see? * Aveline: A warrior. A wife. All the mistakes I made to get here and make it right. * Aveline: Why? What have you decided to see? (If after A New Path and Merrill decided to break the Eluvian) * Merrill: My mirror is broken. But I think... I think I see good things. * Merrill: Maybe a headband... (Otherwise) * Merrill: Sometimes it's hard to tell. Cracks, mostly. * Merrill: Maybe I'll borrow yours sometime. If that's all right? * Aveline: It's all right. * Aveline: I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. (If Hawke is romancing Merrill) * Merrill: I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. * Aveline: But it's not your fight. * Merrill: I love Hawke. * Aveline: You said that. * Merrill: I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. * Aveline: I understand. * Merrill: Oh, good. Someone should. (If not romanced) * Merrill: Everything affects everything. We were born, a bunch of things happened, and now we're in a mess with our friends. * Aveline: That seems too simple. * Merrill: Simple is good. It sneaks up on you, makes you smile. * Merrill: Maybe that should be enough once in a while. * Aveline: Simple it is. (If after A New Path) * Aveline: That seems too simple. * Merrill: Simple is good. It sneaks up on you, makes you smile. * Merrill: Or it says "Hey over there!" And kills with a pin. * Aveline: Merrill? * Merrill: Simple Aveline. Not stupid. * Merrill: Aveline... do you think we'll win? * Aveline: Win what? * Merrill: In the end. It feels like something is ending, doesn't it? Do you think we'll win? * Aveline: Nothing is ending, Merrill. Things are a little tense, but it will pass. * Merrill: I hope we win. Varric will make it a good story, I'm sure. (During Champions and Captains, if Isabela is not present, and you choose "How was the honeymoon?") * Hawke: You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went. * Aveline: You're right. I didn't. * Merrill: So, how was it? (Pause, silence) * Merrill: Oh! (Laughs) (During A New Path) * Aveline: What should we be prepared for if something goes wrong? * Merrill: I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen an abomination myself. The keeper said they... warp and change before your eyes. * Aveline: So you want us to come along and watch for something, but you don't know what? * Merrill: It's just a precaution, Aveline. Nothing will go wrong. * Aveline: Oh. That's reassuring. Merrill and Bethany Merrill and Carver * Carver: So, you're not like a lot of other girls. * Merrill: No, I'm an elf. * Carver: Right, alright then. * Merrill: Oh, did I miss something dirty? * Carver: What? No! It wasn't dirty. It wasn't anything. * Merrill: Oh? Right, because I miss a lot of dirty things and sometimes I wouldn't mind hearing them. * Carver: Would you now? * Carver: Your people came a long way Merrill, but I like to think that we have Ferelden in common. * Merrill: I never saw Lothering. did you walk as much as we did? Probably more? We didn't stuck with halla, our ship stunk. * Carver: Your ship? * Merrill: There was something foul in the hold. I can still smell it. * Carver: Oh, well, that must have been unpleasant. * Merrill: It was. Did I miss something dirty again? * Carver: No. * Merrill: Do you miss it? Ferelden I mean. * Carver: Sometimes. * Merrill: Blackberries. They don't seem to grow here. And there were little song birds with black caps on their heads. * Carver: I sort of miss the dogs barking. * Merrill: Yes... It's been mostly humans barking at me here. Not nearly as cute. * Merrill: How did you learn swording? * Carver: "Swording"? * Merrill: Those things you do with the sword. It looks tricky. Was it hard to learn? * Carver: It takes a lot of practice. * Merrill: Well, you seem good at it! I bet one day you'll be best sworder in Kirkwall. * Carver: Merrill... * Merrill: I said something wrong again, didn't I? Maybe I'll just stop talking. Merrill and Fenris Merrill and Isabela Merrill and Sebastian * Sebastian: Have you heard the Chant of Light? * Merrill: That's the song they sing at the Chantry, right? It's pretty... but a little repetitive. * Sebastian: Then you know the story? How Andraste became the Maker's divine bride and convinced Him to offer us a second chance? * Merrill: Right. But I never understood why she had to die. * Sebastian: Her mortal husband betrayed her out of jealousy. * Merrill: But if He wanted her to spread her faith, couldn't she do that better alive? * Sebastian: The Maker gave us free will. By his betrayal, Maferath showed us that men were not yet worth saving. * Merrill: I don't know. It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes. * Merrill: Your armor is very shiny, Sebastian. Doesn't that make you an easier target? * Sebastian: The Light of the Maker is my armor, Merrill. I am not afraid. * Merrill: Maybe you could ask Him to make His Light less shiny? Then you wouldn't need as much armor. * Merrill: If your city was stolen, why didn't you just call the guards? * Sebastian: I'm afraid the matter can't be handled by guards, Merrill. * Merrill: Aveline could help you! She's very good at making thieves give things back. I think it's because she's so tall. * Sebastian: This is beyond even Aveline's power, I'm sorry to say. * Merrill: Are you sure? Have you seen her hit people? (If Aveline is in the party) * Aveline: I can hear every word you're saying. * Sebastian: So what do you believe, Merrill? * Merrill: Our gods abandoned us long ago. They haven't answered our prayers since the fall of Arlathan. * Merrill: When we've proven that we're elves again, that we didn't lose everything, they'll come back to us. * Sebastian: We say the same of the Maker. * Sebastian: Perhaps they're only different names for the same divine force that created the world. * Merrill: The Maker wants you to be elves? * Merrill: I've always wondered: how do your Divines choose their names? * Sebastian: They write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter. * Sebastian: Then the newly elected Divine picks a name out of the hat. * Merrill: What if she picks a name she doesn't like? Does she have to keep it? * Sebastian: Of course she does. How do you think we got four Divines named Hortensia? * Merrill: Does your bow have a name? Varric's bow has a name. * Sebastian: I'm afraid I can't compete with our dear dwarf's... relationship to his weapon. * Merrill: You could call it Philomela! * Sebastian: Why would I do that? * Merrill: Because it reminds me of a woman in the alienage. Skinny, pointed, and always throwing things at people. * Merrill: What does your Chantry do? * Merrill: I mean, you keep saying how great it is. Anders and Isabela tell me to stay away from it. But what does it do? * Merrill: Among the Dalish, the Keepers teach the children, preserve our history, perform magic. The priestesses here just... sing. * Sebastian: The Chantry does many charitable works. It cares for widows and orphans— * Merrill: Who in the Dalish would just be part of the clan, like everyone else. * Merrill: I just don't get it. (After completing A New Path) * Sebastian: You need to seek atonement. * Merrill: I know I should've died there, not Marethari. Don't you think I feel guilty enough? * Sebastian: Guilt isn't a punishment. It's a reminder of the things you haven't set right. * Sebastian: The only way to shed its burden is to repent with a sincere heart and to rectify your failings. * Merrill: But how? * Merrill: The Keeper is dead, my clan lost everything because of me. * Merrill: There's not enough I can do in this lifetime to make up for that. * Sebastian: It was your pride that led you to the demon. Admitting what you can't do is a good first step. Merrill and Varric Legacy Merrill's remarks (If in Act 1) * Merrill: Is this the thing? The expedition you've been going on about? I thought that was going to involve Varric's family somehow. (Otherwise) * Merrill: Is this going to be a new tradition for you, Hawke? Every three years, a little excursion into the Deep Roads? * "I've never heard of a dwarf doing blood magic. Do you suppose this Corypheus taught them? But why would they want you in particular?" * "I'm sure the Wardens have a good reason for letting terrible, ancient darkspawn out. They do, don't they?" (Upon seeing Deepstalkers) * Merrill: Oh, look at the sweethearts! I want one as a pet! * Aveline: You would. * Isabela: Doesn't anything cute live down here? Merrill and Hawke Merrill and Anders Merrill and Aveline * Merrill: You must be having so much fun Aveline! There are more criminals here than I've seen in my life! * Aveline: Not "fun" exactly. But it is like a candy shop full of villains. * Aveline: Are you all right, Merrill? * Merrill: I'm perfectly fine. Why? * Aveline: We're quite deep. I'm told dwarves don't do well when they first come to the surface. I wondered if elves felt similar underground. * Merrill: It's a ceiling. We have ceilings. * Aveline: Right, right. (If Hawke has a diplomatic/helpful personality) * Hawke: Really, Aveline? * Aveline: Never you mind. (If Hawke has a humorous/charming personality) * Hawke: Nice. Now ask if she's afraid of shoes. * Aveline: You shut it. (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: Minds on the job, ladies. * Aveline: I'll "lady" you. Merrill and Bethany Merrill and Carver (During 1) * Carver: So... what are you doing later? * Merrill:Probably casting spells at whatever's trying to gnaw through your brother's shins. Strange how many creatures go for the shins. * Carver: Shocking, that. No, I meant after we return to Kirkwall. * Merrill: You know, a lot of the creatures down here aren't very nice. Don't they teach manners underground? * Hawke: Merrill... * Merrill: I missed something again, didn't I? * Carver: So, Merrill. Do you have any plans I could interrupt? (If Carver is a templar) * Merrill: Oh, probably trying to stop creepy things from eating your sister. That happens a lot, come to think of it. (If Carver is a Grey Warden) * Merrill: Probably casting spells at whatever's trying to gnaw through your brother's shins. Strange how many creatures go for the shins. * Carver: I was thinking more along the lines of the Hanged Man? Although I suppose the same warning could apply there. What I mean is, or meant to say is... wow, how do you still muddle me? (If Isabela is in the party) * Isabela: Interesting. * Merrill: I missed something again didn't I? (If Hawke is in a romance with Merrill) * Carver: So, you and Merrill, huh? (If Hawke has an aggressive/direct personality) * Hawke: Merrill and I. Yes. * Carver: Wonderful. Happy for you. * Merrill: I missed something again didn't I? Merrill and Fenris Merrill and Isabela Merrill and Sebastian Merrill and Varric Mark of the Assassin Merrill's remarks * (After meeting Tallis) "She seems very nice." * (When clicked, if romanced) "Yes, ma vhenan? Oh! Did I miss something important?" * (When clicked on a friendship path) "This is so much fun! I'm glad you asked me!" * (When clicked on a rivalry path) "Are you sure it was a good idea bringing me along? I'll probably mess everything up." * (When reaching Hawke and Tallis in the prison cells and in a romance) "Ma vhenan! Thank the Creators! How did you escape? Was it exciting? Did you shank someone?" Merrill and Hawke Merrill and Aveline * Merrill: Is it a lot of fun being a guard? * Aveline: I don't think the city guard is right for you, Merrill. * Merrill: I've read all about it in Varric's guard serial! I could be your partner! We could fight crime together! * Aveline: Guards don't have partners. Not like he says, anyway. * Merrill: That's why you need me! Oh! We could get matching outfits! * Aveline: All guards have matching outfits. * Merrill: But ours would be the matching-est! (While looking for Hawke and Tallis) * Merrill: Aveline? Remember how you told me to tell you if I noticed anything peculiar? * Merrill: Well, we've passed the same cracked floor tile nine times now. * Aveline: We've been walking in circles and you only tell me now? * Merrill: I wasn't sure. Maybe there are a lot of tiles broken in exactly the same way! Merrill and Anders * Merrill: This is very exciting, isn't it? * Anders: What, crashing a fancy Orlesian party? * Merrill: Usually, we'd just go on in hitting people! We've never done anything like this before! * Anders: ... You might be on to something there. * Anders: Do the Dalish ever have fancy parties? * Anders: I always imagined they celebrated most big occasions by eating mushrooms and acorns. And maybe dancing naked around a campfire. * Merrill: You know, I was wondering when the naked dancing was going to start. And the human sacrifice. * Merrill: I mean, you just can't throw a decent party without kidnapping a human child and offering her entrails to the sky gods. * Anders: Really? * Merrill: No. (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis) * Anders: What is wrong with Orlesians? Why build a prison with this many identical cells? * Merrill: Maybe we should ask for directions. * Anders: Of course, we'll say, "We're staging a daring prison break. Could you tell us where our friend is and then tie yourself up? Thanks!" * Merrill: It's not possible to tie yourself up, is it? You'd never get the knots right. Merrill and Bethany Merrill and Carver (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis. If Hawke is in a romance with Merrill) * Carver: A shame we didn't have time like this back in Kirkwall. Back then. * Merrill: If we have to be lost somewhere, at least it's a nice hallway! Very well built, not at all likely to collapse. * Carver: Right, well, let's get to it. My brother/sister will be missing you. * Merrill: I'm glad you think so. (While trying to find Hawke and Tallis. If Hawke is not in a romance with Merrill) * Carver: Okay, we're lost together. Both of us, not that we're "together" together. * Merrill: If we have to be lost somewhere, at least it's a nice hallway! Very well built, not at all likely to collapse. * Carver: Right, well, back to rescuing... wait. You're doing that on purpose! * Merrill: (Giggles) (If Hawke is romancing Merrill) * Merrill: Do you think wyverns are hard to take care of? * Carver: I'm sure my brother/sister could manage it, if you got him/her one. * Hawke: I could not! * Merrill: Well of course you could. * Merrill: Where would you take it for walks? What if it got hungry and ate the neighbors? * Carver: (Chuckles) Enjoy your new pet. * Hawke: She'll find one, too. Thanks for that. (If Hawke is not romancing Merrill) * Merrill: Do you think wyverns are hard to take care of? * Carver: You could tame it. Tame its wild heart. * Hawke: (Snickers) I'm sorry. I really am. * Carver: Quiet, you! * Merrill: Where would you take it for walks? What if it got hungry and ate the neighbors? * Carver: And there goes the moment. * Tallis: That was adorable. Merrill and Fenris Merrill and Isabela Merrill and Sebastian Merrill and Varric Merrill and Tallis Category:Dragon Age II dialogues